


The Best We Have To Offer

by Silver_Stripe_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, Sensory Deprivation, dream fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Stripe_Writes/pseuds/Silver_Stripe_Writes
Summary: This was legit a dream I had-Tbh I wish it was longer-Characters belong to onebizarrekai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The Best We Have To Offer

Dark….

Silence….

Nothing….

That’s all Nightmare felt… or couldn’t feel…

He floated there, in a tank full of nothing but water?

His skin was numb upon waking. With the darkness and silence of the vast sized tank, he was sure he had died.

He was still sure…. Was he?

Nightmare felt himself close to panic, but he couldn’t move, or else he might drown within the water.

His arms felt like they were never there.

He wasn’t even sure if he could use them if he needed them.

Was this death?

The blindfold on his head felt heavy, like as if the air found a way to press down on him. The water filled his ears. He felt on the brink of insanity, having to push it down mentally in the constant battle of sanity.

And he was losing.

When would he be saved?

D-did he just feel a hand bush his backside?

No. He was alone on the water. There couldn’t be anyone here with him!

He felt his panic rise, was he starting to sink??

Where was Error?

Where was Cross?

_Where was Dream??_

_Why wouldn’t anyone help him???_

_HELP!!!_

. . . .

Was he breathing?

* * *

“You lied to us!!”

“Lord Dream, why would you accuse us of such actions?.”

“What you did was not agreed on!!”

"Are you sure?"

Dream glared at his “ally”, his golden eyes standing out against the surprisingly dark room. They stared into the eyes of the one he argued with.

The other smirked. “It’s just common sense. We have a special intent for him. All you wanted was him to be dead. Or is that true? ‘Lord’ Dream.” The smirk grew when the winged one growled lowly.

Dream had to calm himself. Why did he allow them this privilege? What could they want with him?

“Look,” Ink stepped up, his eyes crosshairs from his red vial, “Whatever the hell reason Dream has for keeping him alive for now should not be fucking spoon-fed to your baby ass faces!”

“Ink-“ Dream started, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s not wrong I suppose…” The other says. “Although you did put a lot of emphasis on his death solely for his existence. Are you secretly growing a heart for your ‘brother’, My ‘Lord’? Because that one detail can easily cost you many followers.” They leaned forward, confidence on his face.

Ink slammed his fist on the table. “ARE YOU FUCKING BLACKMAILING US?!”

“Maybe.”

“Ink.” Dream said more firmly. “We’ll figure this out.” He turns to the man. “Are you sure the tank is your only offer?” He did not trust them. He remembered the fear he saw in Nightmare’s eyes when his imprisonment was negotiated.

They chuckled, evil glinting in their eyes, “Trust me. under the circumstances, _it’s the best we can offer_.”


End file.
